Gabe
by The Illusionist
Summary: (Read and laugh at my boredom) A friendship little thingie. I needed to write something cheery. It came out a bit odd... Oh yeah, and Gabe is a bird's name! Not like... a mary-sue *shudder*


Draco heaved a long sigh lazily as he watched the powdery white snow fall outside, covering the grounds completely. It hadn't taken long for most of the school to rush outside for snowball fights, everyone except the damn Slytherins, and the ones that were out there were in small group, talking, bullying others, but not playing; just idolizing him. 

He smiled ironically, inwardly wishing he could be out there, having snowball fights with true friends, daring each other to go and slide on the thick ice of the lake. In fact, Hermione was skidding expertly over the ice at the moment, wearing only a tee shirt and blue jeans, along with Harry who was wearing his long sleeved thin red shirt and black jeans, but they didn't seem cold. Ron was standing on the edge of the ice, obviously complaining as he tugged a velvet cloak around him, shivering. Draco gave a slight laugh. 

He was on his bed, sitting on his knees and his hands on the headboard as he looked out the window. No one else was in the dormitory; he had forcefully kicked everyone out, because he wanted to be by himself. The only company he had was his eagle owl, which was perched on the headboard next to him. It had been flying around with him since breakfast, obviously sensing his distress; Gabe was always a perceptive owl. 

Draco gave another long sigh, resting his chin against the headboard. His silver eyes looked down at the people, and before he could control himself, tears were starting to fill his eyes. Obviously, this was more then Gabe could take, so the bird nudges opened the unlocked window, flew out, flew back in, nipped Draco's hand and flew out again, then, once again came back in. 

"What?" Draco snarled angrily, but Gabe looked unabashed. 

Gabe just nipped Draco's fingers again, fondly, and flew out the window. After Gabe had come back and repeated the process two more times, Draco had enough. 

"Fine! I'm going! Happy?" Draco yelled, and he ran out the door, pulling on a velvet black robe. The eagle owl followed him, swooping into the common room. 

Gabe stopped at the main door of the Slytherin common room, and as Draco opened he flew ahead again, forcing Draco to run to keep up. 

"Gabe!" Draco whined, his voice echoing down the hall. "Wait up, will ya?" Gabe didn't comply, and Draco kept on running; he was in good shape anyway. 

A few minutes later he found himself at Hogwarts main doors, and he stepped into the soft snow. Grinning like a maniac, he pulled off his cloak just for the hell of it and bolted off towards the lake, eager to jump on the thick ice. When he got there, he spotted Harry and the posse, but he didn't care. 

He didn't care about anything, the Slytherins staring at him, Harry looking confused, the fact that he was only wearing a tee shirt and black pants, the fact that his hair was disheveled. For once, nothing mattered at all. Throwing the cloak onto the ice, he landed chest first to his cloak and went sliding towards the middle of the lake. 

When he finally stopped, he was giggling insanely. He got up, managed to fall onto the cloak again and skid a little further away. "Oops." He said stupidly, grinning to himself. Gabe was floating over him, and he could swear the owl was almost smiling. 

"Am I really that funny?" Draco asked, holding out his arm. 

Gabe landed on his arm gently, nudging Draco's cheekbone affectionately. Draco sighed, and slowly got up, carefully, carefully making his way to the snow, thanking god he was wearing boots that gripped well. When he stepped onto the snow, he let out a sigh of relief. 

When he looked up, he saw Ron, Hermione and Harry staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Yeeeeees?" Draco asked, grinning. This was insane. He was going _insane._

"Uh..." Harry stuttered. 

"Well?" 

Hermione looked up, quicker to get out of shock then he was. "Okay, Malfoy, what the heck happened? Did you find out you were going to die in a month or something?" 

Draco smirked, but he was cold. He still wasn't wearing his cloak, which was now sopping wet from the ice, and now it was sitting in the snow. "No, I can assure you I'm in perfect health, Granger. Anything else?" 

He was about to looked to Harry when a snowball whacked him in the face. "Ow." He said calmly as it slid off his face with an irritatingly slow pace. The mark was bright pink against his pale skin. "That's really cold. On more levels than just one." Harry smirked and backed away.

"Well, duh." Ron said, shivering. "Look at your bloody cloak! It's sopping wet!" 

Hermione pointed her wand at him and said 'Wartho'. He felt warmth spread through his body, and now the snow and the air felt summer-like. 

"Hermione!" Ron whined, "Why don't you give me that charm, huh? You know I don't know how to do it!" 

Hermione laughed. "Not a chance, little Ronnikins!" 

Draco laughed, packing a snowball. "If you would excuse me, I have a certain savior of the world to kill." He gave Ron and Hermione a little bow before chasing after Harry. 

****

A/N: Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Something cute, yanno? 

By Severus

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco (God, I sure wish I did though)


End file.
